Perilous Pact
' Perilous Pact (A Nonchalant Lovers Suicide)' is the tenth chapter of Karakuridōji Ultimo (Series). Statistics *'Characters:' Rune Kodaira *'Cover Tagline:' "Be It Morning, Day, Or Night, I Am Always Seeing It In My Room. Always A Figure Of You... *'English Version:' "Morning, Noon, And Night. I Sit In My Room. I Stare At Your Picture." *'Page Tagline:' "This...Temptation. This Is.........Sin." *'Ending Tagline:' "Love-Hate-Good-Bad, All Mixing Up!!" Summary Rune Kodaira tells his backstory to his friend Yamato Agari as they fight. Plot Previously, Rune Kodaira crossed paths with Jealous, who states that he sees envy in his past, present, and future. Jealous points out about the story behind the picture of Yamato Agari hanging on Rune's wall and tells him that if he makes the vow with him, Rune will be able to understand everything. Back at the 12th Century, the princess, Lady Gekko, was assigned to marry the Emperor Kotsutsubono, but she refused even though it is of great honor to be chosen and her house hold will be in danger. The Emperor came in with an ox cart as arrogant and irritating as ever as the Princess laments that the political situation of the nation has gotten worse with that "idiot Emperor" around. Later, Yamato and his bandits cut into the Maiden's and the Emperor's wedding night, to her joy. They raid the area and free the people from noble' rule, apparently the Maiden came along with them. As they ride away from the capital, it appears that the Maiden is already has feelings towards Yamato. Ultimo questions whether it's okay to take the maiden since he's been taught all the nobles are evil by Yamato, but Yamato starts to defend her, seeing she is different from the others. However, Lady Gekko is fine with it and says that she would fight for the masses as long as she's with Yamato, to which earn Yamato's love and a dark glare from Ultimo. With that, Jealous ends the story saying the two were happy and united for a period of time and that is the root of their modern friendship and why Rune has been yearning for Yamato. He mentions that even though Rune was reborn as a man, Rune still falls for Yamato as he recalls that he's been crushing for Yamato since he transferred schools six years ago. Rune returns to the present where both of them are in the middle of their fight, with Rune finally confesses to Yamato that he has been in love with him for 900 years. He also mentions that Yamato should accept these feelings now, but Yamato considers the past and the present as two very different time periods and that "now is now", and they're both males and best freinds. Makoto Sayama, wakes up along with the girls, questions what the world is this leading to, to Yamato's shock that she was awake the whole time. Rune tells him he will takes care of him and pinning him to the ground, saying he believes that Yamato was deceived in making the vow with Ultimo and that he'll kill Ultimo to free Yamato. Ultimo tells Yamato to focus, but Rune mentions that Ultimo didn't tell everything and that he's the evil one. Yamato does notice that Ultimo must be guilty of something, but doesn't know what. Rune is ready to show everything to Yamato, but Masami Darumada, the policeman shows up, but Yamato yells at the police chief to run away as he called Yamato "boss". God Ultimo teleports him and Demon Spider Jealous over to Fuji forest where Rune mentions that this was the place where to two lovers committed suicide. However, Yamato was just focused on trying to find a empty place to fight. Yamato mentions that he has planned things much in advance and entrusted Edile and Hana Koganei to his comrades which everyone of them arrives. Rune is shocked to find that Jealous was not able to read everything by reading Yamato's heart, but Yamato said that one of his comards has the power to disrupte his power. Somewhere in the forest, The Good Dōji Club arrived, but Yamato promised that they will settle their fight fair and square, and apparently, Roger Dunstan and Milieu already arrived as well and watching from the mountains. Characters in Order of Appearance * Jealous (flashback) * Rune Kodaira (flashback) * K (flashback) * Yamato Agari (flashback) * Masami Darumada * Hyottoko (flashback) * Ultimo (flashback) * Makoto Sayama * Akitsu Otake * Kiyose Matsumoto * Hibari Oume * Hana Koganei * Edile * Goge * Regla * Pardonner * Slow * Service * Sophia * Yoichi Oizumi * Machi Shina * Hiroshi Kumegawa * Musashi Murayama * Koun Shakujii * Shin Ekoda * Roger Dunstan * Milieu Karakuri Henges used Jealous * Happi Endenso (Electric Octospear) Trivia * Rene drew that picture of Yamato that is framed on his wall. * A few of the dialogue concerning Rune and Yamato's relationship were changed in the Viz. release. An example would be that Rune's line "Yamato... is mine." was changed to "Yamato... different?" Category:Chapters